Loud House: Forbidden Desires
by kman134
Summary: In the beginning, everything was normal in the Loud House...until Lincoln slept with Lynn. Now, a pandora's box of taboo has been unleashed and Lincoln must try his best to restore sanity back into the Loud House before everything falls to chaos, or more so than usual. Based on JumpJump's fic and Make it with Chu.(Lincoln x harem) Genre: Romcom, harem, drama, slice-of-life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was late at night, in the Loud House. Everyone was fast asleep…well, not everyone. Sleeping in the room at the end of the hall was Lincoln Loud; today, he will be receiving a visit.

"H-hey, Lincoln! Are you up?!" fluttering his eyes, Lincoln groaned and looked up to see his sister Lynn, standing at his bedroom door and wearing her usual white tank top, but she wasn't wearing her boxers.

He turned to his alarm clock and said irritatingly, "Lynn, it's 12:30 in the morning! What do you want?!"

"Lucy just decided to start reading her poems, again, at this hour. Is it okay if I bunk with you tonight?" she whispered inquisitively.

At first, Lincoln hesitated. He didn't want to go through the whole roommate ordeal all over again. However, Lincoln managed to reply, albeit indecisively, "…sure."

Lynn moseyed over to the bed, gingerly moved the sheets back, and got snuggled in. Lincoln was a little uncomfortable about it and prayed that his older sister wouldn't pull her usual shtick while he's sleeping, i.e. Dutch ovens, midnight wrestling, loud snores, etc. but strangely all was quiet.

Then, he heard her ask, "Hey! I forgot my pillow. We're going to have to share, okay?" her tone sounded soft, which was rare for his sister.

"wh…okay, fine," Lincoln complied. He was too tired to argue with her. So, they both snuggled close to each other. Unfortunately for Lincoln, that's when it started getting weird.

While trying to go back to sleep, he felt something moving under his sheet and reaching towards his under regions. "L-Lynn! W-what are you doing?!" His eyes shot up in shock while looking at his sister who flashed him a weak grin.

"Shh! Just be still and I'll make you feel all right!"

Lynn gripped her little brother's member and began twisting it, slowly moving her hand up and down while taking satisfaction at hearing her brother's moans. She let go. Then she stood up and daintily removed her tank top, much to Lincoln's astonishment. He couldn't help but stare at her developing chest and, even though they were small, he was beginning aroused by the sight.

"Lynn…why re you doing this?!" he questioned.

"Linc, you have been on my mind for a long time! You're the only guy I know who isn't a total jerk and you've helped everyone in this family with all of our problems!" She explained with her cheeks flustered. "I want you to be my first and I won't take no for an answer!"

He knew he couldn't say no without making Lynn angry. So, he had no choice but to comply.

She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her chest, letting him cup a feel of the left side before saying, "How does it feel Linc, having your hand on my breast?"

"It…it's soft…"

"I want your hands all over my body. Not just my breasts."

Lynn was the one now lying down as Lincoln got on top and started massaging his sister's bosom. Her moans excited him even more.

"Lynn…I…want to try something else," he remarked passively.

He leaned down and started licking her nipples and, for a he second, he could've sworn hearts formed in her eyes.

"Oh God, Linc! This feels amazing!" Exclaimed Lynn amorously.

Suddenly, she pushed her brother to the side and impatiently removed his briefs. Seeing his raging manhood brought shivers of ecstasy throughout her body.

"I want it inside me, Lincoln! I want you inside me!" wrapping her lips around his manhood, she started bobbing her head up and down in a slow motion.

"Lynn! Stop! It tickles!" Lincoln chuckled.

"Oh, please! Admit it! You like it, don't you?!" Lynn retorted smugly.

Lying back down, Lynn took off her soaked panties and threw them on the ground. then she spread her legs and ordered, "Okay, like before, get back on top and put it in me!" Once he returned to the previous position, Lynn added, "Now, make me a woman, Lincoln!"

Slowly, he thrusts his hips and was now inside his sister. He heard her gasp as she wrapped her arms around him. In and out, the feeling of her walls as he slammed into her cunt.

"Oh yeah! Linc! That's it! Feels so good!" Lynn did her best to shout quietly, so to not wake the others. Lincoln saw the blood and stopped.

"H-hey! Why'd you stop!" she inquired annoyed.

"Lynn, you're bleeding! Am I hurting you?!" She giggled and thought his naïve expression was cute.

Leaning up, she kissed his lips and reassured, "No, silly! You didn't hurt me! That's just what happens when a girl loses her virginity!" leaning back down, she commanded with a loving smile, "Now, keep going! We're almost there!"

He moved his hips and felt her walls tightening. Sweat started falling from his face, and so was hers. Then she cringed and screamed, "Oh god, something happening! I think I'm about to cum!"

"Ugh" Lincoln let out a huge load inside of Lynn as she bit her to prevent herself from screaming in erupting pleasure. Once he was finished Lincoln laid back down on the side with a smile on his face and was about to fall asleep but not before receiving a kiss from Lynn and hearing her exclaim, "I love you" then he closed his eyes with his sister sleeping on his chest. Suddenly, his eyes widened when realization hit him.

 _What have I done!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I'm a sick person. Get over it. What did you expect from a show that has one boy and 10 girls. Anyway, this is my first loud house fanfic and it is dedicated to JumpJump and the author of Make it with Chu. However, it will not be as dark and gory as either. Luan will not kill Ronnie-Anne and Lincoln will not fall into a nihilistic depression. However, the story will have a serious, deep, realistic element that gives a thorough understanding of the characters and the setting. also, it won't just feature Lincoln and his family, but will feature other characters and Lincoln's interactions with them. There are also some anime references and features, as well. Anyway, hope you enjoy and review what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Morning came as the light of the sun shined into Lincoln's bedroom. The 11-year-old, however, wasn't able to sleep with eyes still wide open and bloodshot. Lynn was still sleeping naked on the boy's chest and felt comfortable as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!" with that command, the sound of the rest of the Loud Clan burst out and stampeded down the staircase, which was loud, enough wake the 13-year-old up.

"Good morning," Lynn greeted.

She stretched and yawned. Afterwards, she picked Lincoln on the nose, but frowned when she saw Lincoln's exhausted face.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't really get enough sleep from after…well, you know," said Lincoln tiredly. He rubbed his eyes to bring moisture into them.

Arching an eyebrow, Lynn smiled and brushed a hand against her brother's white hair. Then, she said comfortingly, "Hey, it wasn't that bad for our first time. Besides, you were amazing with that big dick of yours." Her face blushed in embarrassment at the end of the sentence.

She moved the sheets away, got up off the bed, and started putting her tank top and now-dry panties back on. She left the room but not before turning back and looking at her brother.

She said passively, Get dress, Linc. You better hurry before Leni, or Lana, start stealing the last batch of pancakes." With that, she left the room, leaving a profound Lincoln behind.

Lincoln sighed. He got up off the bed and sat at the edge with a dispirited expression and his head staring at the floor. "Welcome to the Loud House, where the unpredictable always occurs," he announced, breaking the fourth wall. "When you live in a house with 10 sisters, there's going to be a lot of unbalanced hormones, especially when you're the only boy in the house and are going through puberty…"

"…Talking to yourself again, Lincoln?" the young Loud boy jumped in shock, screaming from the top of his lungs when Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

"Lucy! What have I told you about coming into my room when I'm naked?!" Lincoln questioned irritatingly.

Lincoln's furiousness faded after seeing his sister's face blushed. She smiled, which was a rare sight to see, and stated timidly, "I-it's okay. I don't mind at all." She took a brief glimpse at Lucy's lower area before looking back. This only worried Lincoln even more. "So, I assume you and Lynn have indulge in the forbidden fruit of carnal desires."

Lincoln was bewildered by Lucy's comment. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He trembled and stuttered, "Y-you k-know about w-what Lynn and I-I did?!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad. Your secret is safe with me…for a price," she smirked with a sly grin on her face.

The thought of her demand brought shivers down Lincoln's spine as he waited for her requisition.

Lucy ordered in a stoic tone, "I want you to be my audience to test my newly written poems on for a whole week." Lincoln's jaw nearly fell to the floor. He had a hard time stomaching only one of her poems, but listening to more than one, everyday for a whole week.

"I'll see you at the kiddie table, Lincoln."

Then, covered in shadows, she disappeared from the room with a dumbfounded Lincoln to witness her teleportation.

"O…kay, that was weird."

Snapping out of his astonishment, he proceeded to put his clothes back on and walk right out of his room.

 _Thank god, it's Saturday…_

15-minutes-later…

Lincoln was sitting at the kiddie table, between Lana and Lola, enjoying his plate of pancakes and sausages while ignoring the food fight that occurred before him.

"Hey Linc, could you pass the butter?" Lincoln obliged but didn't bother looking at his little sister. This surprised the little tomboy.

She questioned, "Hey! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, you seem a bit out of it, lately!" Lola pointed out.

"From the look of your eyes and the lack of moisture in your conjunctiva, I can verify that you seem to be deprive of hibernation," Lisa examined impassively.

She received only confused looks from her siblings. She sighed and corrected, "You didn't get much sleep last night," Her tone sounding deadpan.

"T-that's right! I just slept on the wrong of the bed and I'm just tired!" Lincoln lied nervously, yet convincing enough to hide the truth. He quickly got up and brought his empty plate to the sink. However, right when he was heading back, he ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Linky, I didn't like see you there!" Lincoln looked up and saw that it was Leni, looking a bit distressed and worrisome as she looked down at her brother.

Getting up, he groaned and said with an apologetic smile, "It's okay, Leni. It's my fault for not seeing you there."

Just then, Leni gasped with both hands on her face, shouting, "Oh no, Lincoln! I spilled my plate all over your shirt!" Lincoln looked down and noticed the large syrup stain that was now on his fabric.

"Oh, this is nothing, Leni. I can just wash it out in the bath…" he yelped when Leni grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. "Like, no way, Linky! I caused that stain; I'll help you wash it! It's the least I could do!" with that, they passed the adult table and climbed up the staircase. Unbeknownst to them, Lynn watched and glared as jealousy and suspicion grew inside of her.

In the bathroom, Leni turned the sink on and had it set on hot. Turning around, she saw Lincoln sitting at the edge of the bathtub, commanding with a cheerful smile on her face, "Now, take off your shirt and pants, and I'll have those stains out for you.

"Wait…why do you want me to take my pants off, too?!" Lincoln protested inquisitively.

Hands on her hips, Leni replied impatiently, "Do you want your pants to like remain stained with just a few drops of syrup?!" her cheeks puffed to express her annoyance.

Lincoln palmed his face. He didn't want to deal with this inane problem this early in the morning. So, he stripped until he was in his underwear, but something seemed…different. Normally, he didn't care if his sisters saw him in his underwear. Now, however, he felt a sense of shame wash over him as he shielded his body with his hands from Leni with his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

Washing his shirt and pants with water and vinegar, Leni turned to Lincoln and was puzzled by his bizarre stance. "Linky, what's wrong? Are you sick, or something?" she asked, placing her head against her brother's. Unaware to the blonde, her cleavage was exposed to Lincoln's vision, exciting him and causing him to feel discomfort in his underwear.

 _Crap! Why now?! Why from just looking at Leni?!_ Lincoln made sure to cover his raging boner as fast as he could without his sister noticing.

"Hey, what are you hiding there?! Linky!" too late. Lincoln's eyes widened when Leni crouched down with a smile. Then she elastics of his underwear, much to her brother's protest, "Is it a present?! Let me see!"

Unfortunately, Leni was much stronger than Lincoln and was able to pull his briefs down with ease. However, Leni's expression faded when she saw her brother's big dong, causing her face to flush as her lips quiver.

Lincoln to this as an opportunity to pull his briefs up and make a run for it. Unfortunately, he fell to the ground while his sister's hand grabbed his ankle.

"Lincoln…please, don't go!" Lincoln looked to see a crying Leni. He was even more surprised when his sister started dragging him closer to her until his face was pushed against her large bosom, which made his face turn even redder.

For a few seconds, they just stood in the same position, neither of them making a sound. The only sound was the running water from the sink. Looking up, Lincoln was shocked to see Leni look at him with somber eyes as tears fell across her cheeks. "Lincoln…I know what you and Lynn did last night!"

Lincoln's expression fell with a stammer. "W-what?!" he asked as he played stupid.

"Last night, when everyone was asleep, I went out to use the bathroom and I heard like these strange sound coming from your room!" she explained.

Last night; 12:45AM…

Leni loud woke up with the feeling of an overflowing bladder. Leaning up, she got out of bed and was heading to the door, that is, until she collided with the wall. She searched around her face and discovered the problem. "Oopsie, forgot I had my blindfold on!" after removing the object that prohibited her vision, she quietly strolled out of the room without waking her older sister, and sauntered to the bathroom. Just then, after using the bathroom, she started hearing strange sounds coming from Lincoln's room and decided to investigate. Right when she peeped through the crack, she gasped at what she discovered.

 _Like what are they doing?! Lincoln and Lynn…together in bed!_ Her thoughts were plagued by such confusion. The sight of Lincoln and Lynn's naked bodies rubbing against each other, moaning and drenched in their own sweat, was starting to arouse even Leni, herself. Hesitating, she reached her trembling hands down into her panties and stuck two of her fingers into her dripping womanhood. She rubbed them in and out as fast as she could, hoping to climax sooner before she could get caught. As if in a synchronized manner, Leni moaned and felt her legs convulsing as she came, the same for Lincoln and Lynn at the same time.

She looked at her fingers and felt disgusted by hat she had done. Then her heart shattered when she heard Lynn uttered four words, "I love you, Lincoln!"

Tears fell from her face. She sobbed and thought disheartened: "Why…why is it just Lynn and not me!"

Present day…

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. Meanwhile, while he was listening, he felt something reaching into his briefs and started tugging at his now erected cock. He was taken aback that it was Leni who freed his manhood from its prison and started stroking at it, slowly.

"Leni! W-what are you doing?!"

"I-I'm like making you feel good, Linky!" she answered.

To Lincoln, her hands were so soft against his rod that he didn't want her to stop, but he had to; he had to put an end to it.

"Leni, please! You don't have to do this!"

Leni looked hurt, tears falling from her face as she moved in closer. Then she yelled angrily, "What! You'll do it with Lynn but not with me?! Am…am I not sexy enough?!"

Waving his arms non-threateningly, he corrected, shouting, "N-no! You are…sexy! I'd love to do it with you, but you're my sister! And what Lynn did was…I was tired and…Look, it was just out of passion! Oh!" Lincoln couldn't think straight. Leni's hand motioned faster, jerking harder and harder. Lincoln was breathing heavily; pleasure surged through his nervous system. Suddenly he climaxed with Leni's hand directing the blast to her tits and face.

Leni looked at the glop of cum on her hand and licked it, letting out a euphoric sigh from the salty/sweet taste.

"Leni! Why…why are you doing this?!" Lincoln demanded answers. Leni's grip weakened and he was able to push himself back away from his older sister in a frantic manner.

Leni didn't answer. Instead, she stood up and took off her teal dress, exposing her firm, well-formed breasts to her younger brother, which were big enough to rival either Lori or their mom's.

"Because, out of all the guys I have known, you're the only one who has never turned out to be a jerk," she stated empathically.

Lincoln felt sorry for his sister. He remembered all of the guys she's been with and every guy she's been with were total assholes. They didn't love her for the sweet, compassionate, beautiful girl she was, but for the beautiful, sexy body she possessed. Anyone would be lucky to have a girl as kind as Leni. However, while Lincoln was reminiscing, his face contorted while his 16-year-old sister was down on all fours, sucking his cock, trying to erect it again while taking delight in her brother's cringing looked.

Despite him already ejaculating, Lincoln's recovery was off the charts for after Leni removed her lips from his manhood, leaving behind a teal-colored lipstick stain on the shaft, she smiled as she started getting even more aroused by the sight of it. She picked the boy up and seated him on the toilet.

He wanted to run away, to get away from the inevitable. Unfortunately, after that last convulsion and the lack of sleep, he was unable to move his legs at the moment. He watched as Leni stood up and gingerly removed her panties, bringing them to her brother's face and placed them over his head. "Smell them, Linky, they're like totes soaked with my love juices."

Crouching down, she wrapped her breasts around his member, spitting at it for lubricants and massaged it up and down. She said smugly, "I bet Lynn can't do something like this!"

Lincoln bit his lip, holding in another moan as his hands gripped the sides of the toilet seat. He tried to fight the urge to shoot out another load, trying his best to hold it in. Just then, Leni stopped her pizuri. She stood up and hovered herself over the boy's rod. Grabbing it, she directed it to the right position, or she tried for when she dived in, the member didn't penetrate her womanhood. Instead, it plunged into the other hole. This was Leni's, and Lincoln's, first anal experience…and it felt amazing for the two.

The 16-year-old had no control of her thighs, moving her hips slowly up and down with his dick being consumed by her tight ass.

"Oh god, Lincoln! My ass is on fire with your dick rubbing in it!" she commented pleasurable. Lincoln was the same. He could feel the sense of bliss from Leni's ass juices being produced, combined with her saliva, to create the most pleasurable lube.

He reached his hands and placed them on her hips. He thrusts his hips upward and plunged Leni down, accelerating their movement as they were consumed by the sexual thrill of their debauchery. Looking at her breasts, Lincoln quickly wrapped his mouth onto one of Leni's breasts and started sucking on it, which made her gasped in ecstasy.

"Oh god, Leni! I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed.

"Go ahead, cum in my asshole! Let me feel your babies in me!" Leni commanded. With one final thrust, Lincoln climaxed, shooting out the last remaining load of hot cum into his sister's ass as she leaned in and locked her lips with his. With each convulse, Lincoln and Leni's tongues tangled even tighter around together in their mouths.

Later that moment, Lincoln and Leni laid in the bathtub, embracing each other in their arms while gazing into their eyes.

"Lincoln, like, that was amazing!" Leni commented flutteringly.

"Yeah…I-I guess it was," Lincoln agreed, although with less enthusiasm as he avoided eye contact.

"And…in a matter of nine months, I get to have your babies!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, you did come inside me. So, like, I'm now pregnant. Though, I'm not like sure how I'll be able to give birth out of my butt, and if the baby will have to eat my…"

Right before Leni finished her sentence, Lincoln stopped his older sister, correcting her informatively, "Leni, you don't get pregnant from the ass! You get pregnant from the vagina!"

However, from that realization, Leni leaped up over Lincoln, shouting while preparing to ride her brother, "Really?! Then there's not a moment to lose!" she plunged her womanhood down onto his manhood, moving her hips up and down while ignoring Lincoln's please, "Leni…Leni!"

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was observing the whole display from afar. Deep in the air ducts, Lynn watched from one of the vents. Hands deep in her shorts and rubbing against the folds of her leaking pussy, tears caressed her face as she mutter sobbingly, "Lincoln…you jerk!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone, this is Kman134 with an update on "Loud House: Forbidden Desires". Honestly, the reason I chose Leni as the next girl Lincoln has sex with is mainly because she would've been the obvious because, well, this is the girl who, if dating, who be the most hurt. This is due to the fact that Leni is sexy and naive, yet kind and innocent. So, she would be the victim of jerk-ish advancements from previous boyfriends. Because of that, she would see Lincoln as the only boy who would love her for her personality, not for her body.

Now, the reason for the NTR ending for Lynn was to build up the second chapter. Also, Lucy too has a thing for her brother but isn't open to it until the, possibly, third or fourth chapter where, after forcing Lincoln to listen to her poems, she'll confess her love but won't be able to have sex out of the fact she's only 8-years-old and would be extremely painful for her. Lastly, Lincoln will not have an oedipal moment with Rita because that would be going too far. However, I will show a glimpse of Lynn Jr and Rita's sex life, which will be a little weird.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lincoln ran across the hallway, wearing the still wet and wrinkled clothes as he headed to his room. He had to make sure nobody was wandering about before he could make his dash.

 _God! Getting away from Leni was the hardest thing I've ever done, especially when she's riding you like a pony!_ Lincoln recalled the ordeal from earlier. Despite the fact he enjoyed the moment he spent with her, Lincoln still felt morally disgusted and just wanted to go to his room, and forget about it. _Good thing it took me all of my mental strength to deceive her long enough to sneak away!_

In that case, it was Lincoln pointing his finger to the wall and shouting form the top of his lungs, "What the hell is that thing!" While Leni was distracted, Lincoln was about to wiggle out of his sister, crawled out of the tub, and ran like hell out of the bathroom with his wet clothes on.

He was so close to his room, reaching to the doorknob. When he got inside, he shut the door as fast as he could and locked it, sighing as he slid down with his head between his legs. This was too much for the young boy. First, it was Lynn. Now, Leni wants him in the sack.

However, what was bothering him was what Leni said to him when they were in the bathtub.

12-minutes-ago…

"Leni…please stop! I-I'm too sore to keep going!" He protested meekly. Lincoln was lying on his back in the bathtub, feeling the weight of his sister on his chest while her hips pumping his member to climax.

Leni didn't listen. She kept moving up and down as she breath heavily at the feeling of her walls tightening around her little brother's rod.

"What do you want to get pregnant, anyway?!" He realized talking reason wouldn't be possible at the moment. So, the best option was asking the biggest question.

Leni stopped and looked at her brother. She smiled affectionately, answering with love in her voice, "Because, silly! If I, like, get pregnant, then you and I will be together forever! Also, are baby will be tote adorbs with my beauty and your cute white hair!" she caressed her brother's hair at the end.

Lincoln's eyes twitched as he countered frantically, "Leni! Just because you'll get pregnant, doesn't mean we'll be together. In fact, if anyone finds out about this, our family will be the laughing stock of the neighborhood, I'll be sent to a correctional facility, and…and…I don't know what they'll do to you and the baby, but it won't be any good!"

She didn't want to hear anymore of it. Leni resumed thrusting and felt Lincoln's cock pulsating until it finally shot out another round of hot white cum. "I don't care what happens to me. If they do anything to you Lincoln, we can always run away and start a new life together," she retorted softly. She placed a hand on his cheek and grinned warmly.

Present time…

Lincoln felt uncomfortable in his wet clothes. So, he stripped down to his underwear and threw them in his basket. After that, he sat on his bed and panted his hands against his face while he was in deep thought: "I got to break it off with Lynn."

As if on queue, the vent flew over as Lynn slid right into Lincoln's room. Lincoln was surprised but saw this as an opportunity. However, when she regained her composure, he was terrified by the enraged glare she was flashing him.

"Uh~ Lynn. Are…are you okay?" He asked, albeit sounding intimidated. Lynn quickly dashed and grabbed her by his arms.

Pinning him against the wall, she yelled in gritted teeth, "Why the hell were you and Leni in the bathroom?!"

Lincoln's face turned completely white. He barely responded, letting out a weak, "W-what?" but that only put more fuel to the fire.

Lynn angrily slammed Lincoln's body against the wall again, yelling even louder, "I saw you and Leni having sex in the bathroom! I watched you do her in the butt, then in her pussy! Why?!"

Then, something happened that surprised the boy. Tear began to fall from the jock's face and onto the floor. Looking up, she whimpered, "Am I…not good enough?!" stunned by the rare sight, Lincoln wrapped his arms around his older sister, comforting her during her distress.

"Lynn…" Lincoln tried to explain, but only heard his sister continue her rant.

"I-I mean, is it because she's prettier than me, or because she taller and older, o-or is it because Leni has big boobs while I'm still small?!" she started rubbing her breasts to amplify her statement.

Letting out a soft sigh, Lincoln waltzed over to his bed and sat down. He patted on his side for Lynn to sit with him. She complied. Lincoln looked down at the floor, making sure not to make eye contact with his older sister.

"Look, Lynn…what me and Leni did…just happened. She dragged me into the bathroom and made me do it with her. Like you, I think she thought t would make our bond stronger, especially the part where she thought having a baby would do it, too."

Lynn understood what her brother was talking about. It wasn't her brother's fault. It was all just a moment of weakness and he went with the flow. Lincoln felt his sister's hand gripping his own. He looked and saw her smile.

She said, "It's okay, Linc. I'm not mad at you anymore. I just felt hurt because I thought you and Leni were…together." Her tone sounded painful at the end. Hearing that surprised the young loud boy and what surprised him even more was when she leaned in to kiss him.

This made Lincoln feel uncomfortable. He had to stop this; he had to put an end to this insanity.

"Lynn…we shouldn't do this anymore!" he announced straightforwardly, yet hesitantly.

The girl pulled back. Shock, she muttered, "W-what?"

"I think we should stop this! It's wrong and mentally unhealthy! Besides, I have a girlfriend—Ronnie Ann—and I don't want chat on her with my sisters!" Lincoln was unaware of it, but what he suggested started making Lynn cry.

"How could you say something like that!?"

The boy was taken aback. Lynn's eyes were flooded with tears. Lynn was always the toughest of the Louds, yet watching her cry was something alien to Lincoln. Luckily, since his room was the most soundproof, no one could hear Lynn yell.

"L-Lynn?"

"Lincoln, you were the first boy I've ever done it with and you telling me w shouldn't…make love anymore because 'it's wrong' just hurts me!" her angry face was close to her brother's.

He waved his hands nonthreateningly, hoping to clam his sister down, saying softly, "E-easy, Lynn. W-we don't to do anything w-we'll regret, right?!"

Unfortunately, he spoke too soon. In the heat of the moment, Lynn pounced onto her brother, wrapping her lips against his own and pierced her tongue into the boy's mouth. Slowly, she removed her shirt and threw it onto the ground and proceeded to gesture Lincoln's hand onto her left breast.

"Lincoln! Feel my heart! It beats for you and only you! Don't tell me we should when it aches so much!"

Lincoln's cheeks turned red. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to resist, but with Lynn's state becoming even more irrational, he was too afraid to defy her. His eyes widened with what came next. Pulling down his pants, Lynn grinned in an unsettling manner, becoming more aroused at the bulge that formed in his briefs. She quickly tore them off and was face-to-face with his hardened member.

"Hello, again, Lincoln Jr.!" Lynn greeted affectionately.

Before Lincoln could protest, Lynn had already taken his whole manhood into her mouth and down her throat, bobbing her head in and out while her brother moaned. Taking it out, she began licking and playing with his balls. Then returned to sucking his dick.

 _What the hell, Lynn?! You're better than last time! Have you been practicing?! If so, what have you been practicing with?!_ The thought of it raced throughout his head. The last time she performed fellatio, it was sloppy and inexperienced. Now, it was smoother and more professional.

She slurped before pulling out.

Smiling confidently, Lynn remarked, "Oh, what's with that smile, bro? Are you baffled that your sister got better at sucking? Well, that's because after watching you have sex with Leni, I was so mad, I started carbo-loading. In the kitchen, I saw a couple of bananas and decided to eat them. However, since no one was around, I started using them for practice."

Lincoln's face became even paler after hearing that, but pleasure soon swept that away as Lynn resumed wrapped her lips around the throbbing member. He was almost about to explode. He could feel it building up like a volcano.

He begged, "Please Lynn! Stop!"

Sadly, she took great amusement in her brother's anguish. _That's it, Lincoln. Give your big sister all of your milk._ As if by instinct, Lincoln grabbed Lynn's head and pushed it down, shoving his member all the way into her mouth and forcing it further down her throat. With a loud groan, he climaxed, releasing his seed straight into her stomach, much to the latter's chagrin. She wanted to taste it; to feel it swooshing in her mouth. Alas, that was not to be.

Lynn wanted to continue, but for some reason, she and Lincoln were both exhausted. So, they lied down beside each other on the boy's bed.

"That was a big load you shot into my throat, dude! I guess you didn't give all of it to Leni!" that made Lynn a little happy.

Lincoln breathed heavily before replying, "Y-yeah, but seriously Lynn, we have to stop. What if someone catches us? we could get in so much tro—" placing a finger on his lips, Lynn silenced her brother in a playful manner.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to find a way we can have fun without getting caught. Besides…" Lincoln cringed as he felt something firmly grasping his loins. "…This thing right here is all mine and I don't want any skank using it, but me!" this side of Lynn frightened Lincoln. He had never seen her this possessive before. He could the hairs of his neck stick up.

Meanwhile, outside of the boy's room and on the stairs, a dark figure loomed over the rails. Luan lurked while staring at the boy's door, pressing her hand against the walls and dragging her finger across the wallpaper. Her eyes were wide, yet here pupils were blank and soulless. Gritting her braces-covered teeth, she hissed.

"Lynn…you made a huge mistake. You think you can just walk in and take everything away that belongs to me. Well, you're sadly mistaken…Lincoln. Is. Mine."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! this is Kman134 here with a new chapter of "Loud House: Forbidden Desires." sorry for the long wait. i've been preoccupied with a lot of stuff in my life. well, i hope you like it and please send as many reviews of what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Lincoln's POV**

3-hours-later. I was sitting down on the couch, in the living room, with a bag of ice on my crotch. Lynn was pretty rough earlier and even with my dick completely drained, she kept riding me until I was out of water, or until blood started seeping out. Luckily, I was able to get away from her before the latter occurred.

A remote in my hand, I was busy watching TV and since the cable box had access to the Internet, I was able to watch the last few episodes of Volume 4 of RWBY.

 _Thank god! Qrow survived!_ I squealed in excitement. The show already had too many deaths, and Qrow dying prior to arriving in Haven would just be messed up. Strangely, I couldn't help but notice that, besides Lynn, everyone around me was gone.

"Hey Lincoln."

Well, almost everyone. I turned round to see Luan standing beside me with a cheerful look on her face.

"Oh, hey Luan. Is there something you need?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. She replied, "Oh, no. I was just wanted to see what you were watching and why you have an ice pack on your junk." She pointed at the bag and arched an eyebrow at the end of the sentence.

My eyes moved left from right, trying my best to come up with a good excuse without telling Luan the truth. So, I finally answered as I lied through my teeth, "I-I got in trouble with Lynn this morning while heading into the bathroom. I accidentally used her sports deodorant without asking and she got so mad, she kicked me right below the belt."

Luan frowned and sat beside me, patting me on the head and comforting me with genuine affection. "Oh, you poor thing. 'Gonads' me, but Lynn was way out of line!" she assured with a chuckle.

I groaned. 'Just what I needed; one of Luan's puns,' I thought sarcastically.

"Sorry! Sorry! Force of habit, but, seriously, Lynn did kind of went overboard with hitting you in the nads, though." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll be sure to take good care of you." I looked up and smiled. However, there was something in her eyes that brought chills down my spine and I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen to me.

"Hey, Linc. Want me to grab you something to drink while you're recovering?" she suggested.

I nodded in comply. Luan got up and headed straight to the kitchen. There was a dark aura festering from my comedian of a sister, which made me hold my guard up until she executed some sort of move. When she came back, she handed me a glass of Dr. Pepper and sat back down beside me.

"So…where is everyone? The house isn't usually this quiet," I inquired before taking a sip.

"Oh, mom and dad took everyone to the mall for an hour, or 2. I wanted to go with them, but I told them I had my hands tied for a gig tomorrow. So, how's the drink?"

"It's okay. Why do…you…ask." Suddenly, the room began to spin as my head started to feel heavy. The room became blurry until everything wnt black. For the last moment of consciousness, I could've sworn I saw Luan flashing a devious smile towards me.

I woke up. I still felt the room spinning a little.

"Where…where am I?"

I examined my surroundings and found myself in Luna and Luan's bedroom. I grimaced as I tried to get up, discovering my arms and legs tied to the bunk beds' pillars.

"Oh god! This can't be happening!" I started to panic. I had seen enough hentai to know where this was leading.

"Oh, it is happening, alright, Lincoln." Standing in the corner, I saw Luan smiling slyly with her arms crossed. She sauntered over, revealing herself wearing a matching set of yellow panties, a pair of pink slippers, and an orange translucent nightgown over her body.

"Luan! What's the meaning of this?! And where the hell did you get that lingerie?!" she sat on my stomach and leaned in close to my face.

She answered, brushing my hair and ignoring the terrified expression on my face: "I got Luan to make this for me. I told her I wanted something comfortable to wear during my sleepless nights. She bought it and now I got something good to wear for what I'm planning to do to you."

I felt her lips touching mine. Her tongue pierced through my mouth, tangling around my tongue before I felt something small going down my throat. She stopped and pulled away, and licked her lips while trailing her hand down to my lower regions. I struggled to break free. Unfortunately, the ropes were tied on good.

"I know what you and Lynn did in your bedroom," she stated in a straightforward tone. My face immediately turned white like a ghost from hearing that. She continued, "I even know what you and Leni did in the bathroom, and I must say you were pretty kinky with her."

Suddenly, I felt my rod becoming rock hard, even harder than usual. I was sure that what Lynn had done to me, I wouldn't be able to raise Lincoln Jr. for another day. However, I felt more confident and energetic than before.

My face contorted in angst as I bit my lower lip in irritation. I looked at Luan and questioned, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh, I gave you a little enhancer just for this occasion. It helps increase sperm production, removes erectile dysfunction, and lasts for twelve hours," she explained, giggling with a cheerful expression on her face.

"I saved it for just this occasion. It was a good thing I convincing mom and dad to take the others out of the kiosk coupons really came in handy."

"Wait, but what about Lynn! She's still asleep in my bed! If she hears what we're doing, she'll tear your head off, Luan!" when it came to Lynn, she was very territorial with anything that was hers and that, unfortunately, includes me.

She chuckled and replied, "I doubt she'll do anything. She's pretty tied up at the moment, if you no what I mean." The wink she gave me made me feel even more unnerved.

She pulled my pants down, revealing my raging member, looking like it was about to burst. The pill was already kicking in. I could feel my balls swelling up in semen overproduction and was in desperate need for release, but I didn't want to give Luan that satisfaction. So, I put up a false bravado to make it look like I wasn't going to surrender, no matter how soft her fingers were as they trailed across the shaft.

"Ah, Lincoln! I'm so flattered by how 'hung' up you are at seeing my new look. You're going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you before the other get back." Wrapping her hand around my manhood, she started stroking it up and down in slow motion, which almost caused me to climax.

She then pressed her thumbs against the bottom of my penis, preventing me from shooting my load as she grinned wickedly.

"Uh, uh, uh, Lincoln! You're not coming just yet! Not before I take you all the way to heaven, first!" the pupils in Luan's eyes morphed into hearts. To me, this wasn't heaven. This was complete hell.

"Now, let's get weird, little brother." Taking off her slippers, Luan began rubbing her feet against my shaft. The feeling was sensational. The surges of ecstasy were coursing throughout my nervous system. Then she halted and started taking off her lingerie, then her underwear. Compared to Leni or Lori, she wasn't all that big, but still had considerably well-firmed c-cup sized breasts. She lifted her ass up and was preparing to descend on my member.

She smiled affectionately, biting her lip while blushing amorously. "Are you ready for the garden of Eden?" she said.

She plunged my dick straight into her folds, moving in and out in such a rigorous motion. Over and over, she pushed her hips, moaning in bliss while ignoring the tears that flowed from my eyes. I didn't want to admit it. It felt so good, which scared me so much. I watched her suck on her own nipples lecherously and rub her clit as she gyrated her hips. The inside of her pussy was slippery and warm. It wasn't as tight as Lynns' or soft like Lenis', but it was just right for me. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Oh god, Lincoln! You're so big! I can't believe I could fit something like this inside me!" She praised my girth as she bit her lower lip. So much that blood was starting to seep down to her chin.

Suddenly, I felt my rod pulsating and Luan noticed it. "It's alright, Lincoln. You can come inside of me. It's a safe day, so you don't have to worry." I want to believe her, but her eyes are saying she's not completely honest. I held it in as hard as I could. However, I lost my hold and fired a huge load of my seed into my older sister, watching her wreathe in pleasure as she contorted like a circus performer before falling on top of me.

It was finally over. However, I couldn't help but feel my integrity slowly slipping away piece-by-piece. I sighed and was waiting for Luan to untie me. However, I was surprised when she pressed her lips against my own, yet again. Only, this time, she was crying.

When she pulled back, she pleaded in a depressed murmur, "Please, don't fall in love with anyone else, but me." I could hear the sincerity in the voice and while I was still feeling violated and was mad at her for tying me up, I could feel a sense of clarity with her.

In her eyes, I could see pain and loneliness, which I could understand. Luan never really had a boyfriend in her life. The last boy she liked gave her a restraining order after that "pie-nado incident" in the 5th grade.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why what?" she repeated.

"Why do you like me, Luan? Why do you like a plain boy like me? Why do any of you want to break all of the rules to be with me? I'm nothing special and I barely have any skills to say otherwise. So, why?"

"Well, it's because you always help us. You do whatever you can to make us feel happy, even on the cloudiest of days, and that's what makes you the most awesome brother to ever had. I mean, even if we had another brother, he probably wouldn't be as considerate as you are, or if you had 10 brothers, instead, they' all would probably be ungrateful jerks."

Tell me about it. I'm still having that nightmare as we speak.

"But you know this can't go on, right? I mean, what if mom and dad find out? They'll separate, not just you and me, but Leni and Lynn, also," I pointed out with a concern tone of voice.

She pressed her finger against my mouth and shushed me. Then she flashed a sly grin before replying, "That's why they'll never find out. Not as long as we stay incognito about this whole thing." This was just pure idealism. Sure, it might last a little while. However, in the long run, we'll get caught and all hell will break loose.

Just then, the door flew open and hopping in was Lynn bound and gagged in a turtle bondage, equipped with actually rope, a ball gag, and wearing nothing but her underwear. She had a furious glare on her face, staring dagger directly at Luan and I. The thoughts that came from that were: _what the hell did Luan do to Lynn?!_

 **Lynn's POV**

Lying in Lincoln's bed, I was reliving the memories of our lovemaking, dreaming over and over with each visage. I was starting to get wet down my crotch. My hand slid down as I gently started rubbing against the folds of my vag. The smell of his sheets excited me even more, causing my thrusting motion to increase.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" I moaned with each breath. I sniffed the sheets so vigorously, taking in each whiff of his sent.

It just drove me crazy. I wanted more from him. If only he stayed in bed a little longer, we could've just cuddled until he was ready for another round. I mean, I knew I went a little overboard and could have broken his family jewels, but I just wanted to punish that little brother of mine for cheating on me…even though we're not in an actual relationship and he's in a relationship with…Ronnie Anne.

I wiled in pleasure as my hips thirsted upward, squirting out my vaginal fluid all over Lincoln's sheets.

Once it was over, I lied in the fetal position as I felt tears drawing down my cheeks. _I want him to become mine, but I know this is wrong and it can't go on! I just want this to go on for a little while longer!_ The door suddenly slid open, which alerted me to raise my guard up.

"Lincoln?" she said.

No, it wasn't Lincoln. It was actually Luan. She walked in with her hands behind her back and a creepy smile on her face.

"Hey, sis. What'cha doing in Linc's room?" she questioned.

Beads of sweat fell from my brow as I huddled up under the sheets. I lied with a plain façade, "I-I was just waiting for Lincoln, so I could ask him t-to help me practice for…hurling!" that was only lie I could think of that sounded reasonable. I was having trouble with hurling practice. I continued, "y-yes! There's a hurling competition at the Royal Woods Stadium and I wanted Lincoln to help me prepare for it! Unfortunately, since he wasn't in here, I decided to crash on his bed and wait until he gets back!"

Hopefully, Luan bought it because that was the only lie I could come up with in only a few seconds. From the look of her face, Luan seemed to have bought it.

"Oh, is that so. Well, I guess that makes sense." She closed the door behind her and sauntered up to the bedside. "Hey Lynn. A couple of hours ago, I heard some strange noises coming from here. Do you know anything about that?" she questioned in a playful tone.

My face immediately turned white. She must know what me and Lincoln had done. The dark glare in Luan's eyes said it all.

I replied with a stutter, "I-I don't know, Luan. I-I just got here an hour ago! S-so, I didn't hear a-anything!"

"Oh, really. Are you sure you didn't really hear anything, or maybe you did and it was the sound of you and Lincoln bending each other like pretzels!" throwing on top of the bed was a VHS tape labeled "Lincoln and Lynn's forbidden love".

I swallowed the large lump forming in my throat at the sight of the tape with my face turning whiter than it already was.

"I-is that…" I trembled while pointing.

Luan's face changed. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a menacing glare, and her face contorting with anger.

"You knew I liked Lincoln first and you just took advantage of it! I poured my heart out to you about my feelings and you just swooped in before I could have the opportunity to pop his cherry!" the fury in her tone was tremendous, shouting with such a bellowing roar right to my face that i was surprised by how angry she became while tears flowed out of her eyes. Usually, it was Lori who was scary angry, but this was a real change in the storyline.

"Easy Luan! You think you're the only one who loves him! What about Leni, o-or Luna!? They feel the same way also! I just got to the winning circle before any you could!" I smirked, trying to get Luan's goat. I never intended to hurt Luan. I just forgot about her confession and just went straight to making Lincoln mine before the others could.

I saw Luan pulled out a ball gag and some rope. she answered, "Don't worry, Lynn. i'll be sure to deal with them later, but, first, i'm going to make sure you don't hinder my plans with Lincoln for the rest of the day."

I asked in terror, "w-what are you going to do with that?!"

She didn't answer. She just flashed an evil grin before she pounced on top of me. The last thing I remembered afterward was being hogtied in turtle style bondage. Lying on the floor, I was angry and wanted to chew Luan's head. Then again, I did deserve it. However, my thought changed when I saw Luan dragging a knocked out Lincoln into her room. With as much strength I could muster, I hopped my way down the hallway and straight into Luan and Luna's room. Unfortunately, the rope began to rub against my crotch, making me feel hot with each caress. Once I arrived, my whole world came falling apart.

I watched Luan having her way with my lover. I felt the rage building up within my being, so much that I almost bit the ball gag in two. After Lincoln came inside Luan, I stormed into the room, which surprised the two as they stared at me with wide eyes.

"Lynn?!" said Lincoln.

With one last stretch, I managed to tear the rope off of my body and pounced on top of Luan, pushing her off Lincoln and was about to tear her face right off as fire burned though my eyes.

 **Lincoln POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lynn was tied up and gagged, and Luan was responsible for it. Now, she was in Luna/Luan's room, tackling our older sister to the ground and was about to tear each other limb from limb. Their catfight was escalating too hectically, scratching and tearing off what little clothing they were currently wearing. The sight of it making me hard again, which made me hate myself even more so. I had to do something fast before the fight could get any worse, but the only problem was how was I going to calm them down since I'm the source of it all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone, this is kman134 here with a new chapter of Loud House: Forbidden Desires. now, unlike the previous three, this one is a first person chapter, focusing on the viewpoints of both Lincoln andLynn. this also gives a brief exploration into Luan's love life and why she is in love with Lincoln. next chapter i'll probably feature Luna Loud or Ronnie Anne Santiago, but anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Lincoln's POV**

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. I hid under the dining room hall and tried to catch my breath.

"Lincoln~! Where are you~?! We just want to Blow some steam with you, little brother!"

I heard Luan calling for me. I made sure to kept quiet, but hyped a little after seeing her feet standing close to the table.

"Yeah, come out, bro! We still have a lot of 'techniques' we haven't tried yet!"

Then came Lynn whose voice sounded even more sinister and lustful than Luan's. It took me a while for me to escape my sisters clutches and I wanted to get out of the house as fast as I could.

Now, you must be wondering, "But, Lincoln. How did you manage to escape?" that is quite a wild story that I'm about to tell.

It was an hour ago when it happened. Lynn had freed herself from the turtle bondage that had restrained her. A few minutes later, she attacked Luan and brought her to the ground, holding her in a headlock while the comedian had her hand to the athlete's face.

"You think you can just tie me up and take Lincoln from me, bitch?!" Lynn roared with her teeth bared and gritted.

"Who said Lincoln was yours?! He's mine, tramp!" Luan countered in a wheezing manner.

I wanted to the stop the two. If their fight continued to escalate even more so, then they'd probably end up killing each other and I don't want my sisters' blood staining the carpet all because of me. Suddenly, I felt the ropes that bounded my arms to the bed getting looser the more I struggled.

I was finally free. I jumped in the middle, getting in between my sisters and pushing them away from each other.

"Enough!" I shouted.

They lay on the ground and looked at me with shock. I pinched the bridge of my nose, ignoring the fact my dick was hanging out of my pants and lying limp.

Letting out a sigh, I said with my brows narrowed, "Okay, listen. I'm flattered that you two have gone to such great lengths for my affect, but this is gotten too far and gotten too messed up!" my tone became higher than before at the end.

"But Lincoln…"

"No buts, Luan! This has gotten way out of hand and I just can't take it anymore!" I snapped as I turned my attention to my comedian of a sister. "Besides, you two are willing to kill each other just to have me all to yourselves and that's even more messed up than what we've been doing together."

Luan and Lynn turned away and looked at each other. The frowns on their faces showed hints of regret as their either scratched the back of their heads or the sides of their arms. However, after seeing that, I couldn't help but grimace myself.

"Look. I'm sorry I snapped at you two. It's just that I didn't want to see you two ending up hurting yourselves over something so trivial. Now, let's take a deep breath, count to three, and all relax without anything going out of…oh!" right at that moment, my face contorted in pleasure while I looked down and saw Lynn sucking my dick with such vigor.

"What the hell, Lynn?!" Luan shouted with a fumed expression.

I looked down and saw Lynn turn and smirked with her mouth full. Being an athlete, Lynn was always one step ahead when it came to competition and since I'm the prize, she was hellbent on getting me all for herself. In and out, her head bobbed while her tongue swirled around the shaft. My head bobbed back, letting out a sigh, as it felt so much better than last time. Unbeknownst to the tomboy, Luan quickly leaped and planted her lips against mine.

Luan pulled away and smirked at the athlete. "Did you like the show, Lynn? That's what you get for stealing what's mine."

The sight made Lynn angry, growling while her mouth vibrated against my manhood. This caused me to moan, feeling myself ready to fire. Luckily, Lynn pulled out before he could climax.

She gripped my rod as she sneered at Luan. "What the hell, Luan?! Lincoln's lips belong to me!"

"Well, his dick belongs to me, Lynn!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

I was now between my two sisters, becoming crushed while they bickered in an attempt to claim each other's property. I was baffled. I thought: _How did this escalate into this?_ I was about to protest. I placed my hands on their chests and was ready to push them away. Unfortunately, right before I could speak, Lynn and Luan quickly grabbed my arms and dragged me onto Luan's bed. Pinning me on the mattress, the girls proceeded to wrap their lips on the sides of my shaft, moving their heads up and down while sucking against the skin with their tongues trailing over it.

I bit my lower lip in response to the pleasure with my arm covering my eyes. Both of my sisters were giving me a double-blowjob. It was too much for me to watch and couldn't fight back it was two on one and was afraid of getting pummeled by both Luan and Lynn.

Suddenly, my eyes bulged in surprised when I felt something big, yet soft, plopping onto my face. On my mouth, I felt something wet touching my lips and as I looked up, I saw it was Luan who stared deviously down mat my sheepish face while she licked her lips.

"Come on, Lincoln! You know this isn't going to end until one of us gets you off quick!" she smirked with an insidious tone of voice. "Once we're done with you, we'll make sure you'll chose who your real lover is!"

The look in her eyes was more hollowed than before. Luan was going full on yandere on me and I couldn't even tell if that was Luan or some kind of demon possessing her, which was something I would usually suspect Lucy of getting involved with.

Then I cringed after feeling my manhood entering something tight. I could tell it was Lynn. However, I couldn't tell if I was feeling her womanhood or her "backdoor".

"Hey, Linc! We never did try anal before. So, I wanted to know whose ass is better: mine or Leni's?!" said Lynn. I could feel her moving up and down while she gasped with each thrust. Since it was her first time doing that, she attempted to do it slowly, but I could tell she began to speed up as she moved her hips. Lynn was never one for patience. However, even though I hate myself for saying this, her ass was almost as good as Leni's.

I tried pleading for the two to stop. Unfortunately, the vibrations I was emitting only excited Luan even more as she moaned from my mouth and tongue shivering against her lower lips.

She gasped with some drool trailing down her mouth. She giggled with a grin, "Oh god, Lincoln! I never thought you would be such a fluent cunni-linguist!"

That seemed to have struck a chord with Lynn. She increased her usual speed and heard her gasped just like Luan did. She muttered through gritted teeth, "Damn you, Lincoln. I can feel you getting ready to blow. Just let it out in my ass and fill me up to the brim."

I was about to climax and from the way Luan was thrusting her hips and at how Lynn was slowing down, they were about to come as well.

A gushing geyser had burst into my mouth and I couldn't help but drink from Luan's discharge. It tasted sweet than salty. Probably from all those leftover banana-cream pies she would save when she made too much. She immediately collapsed and passed out on the floor while she took panting breaths.

I felt my muscles relaxed, which made my rod erupt inside my athlete of a sister's colon. With Luan out of the way, I was able to see Lynn's reaction, watching her face contort in immense pleasure as she let out a euphoric scream. She pulled out and I was stunned at the sight of her rear hanging in the air. She reached out and stretched her butt cheeks open, giving me a full view of her gaping ass. I even saw my spunk dripping out and onto Luan's sheets.

Her ahegao face was a bit unnerving with tongue sticking out and her eyes rolled up as tears trailed down her face.

"L-Lincoln…s-so much…" Her words jumbled as she tried to form a sentence. Her mind was completely thrown into a daze.

That gave me the perfect opportunity to escape. Both of my sisters were out and nothing can stop me from leaving. I got up and zipped up my pants. Then I bolted out the door. Unfortunately, my legs were weak and were trembling with each step. I hadn't recovered from Luan's assault a few hours ago and now I'm ever more sore from this incestuous threesome. Luckily, I managed to muster the strength to get out before my sisters came to.

 **Lynn's POV**

The room was spinning around me. The sensation of having Lincoln's love filling me up was too much. I didn't know how long I was out, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. I reached behind and stuck my fingers in my rear, feeling how it was still gaped while I scooped up some of Linc's spunk. I tasted it and took in the salty-sweet taste it gave. At first, I wanted Lincoln to come in my pussy, mostly because I wanted to carry his child. Sadly, since I didn't have my period yet, I wouldn't be able to have that dream.

 _Lincoln. You taste so good._ Suddenly, my train of thought came to a halt when I heard Luan groaning on the floor. Like me, she also came out of her coma as she leaned up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh. What happened?"

"You passed out after having an orgasm," I remarked straightforwardly with a smug grin and my arms crossed.

Luan fumed at my expression and muttered, "Well, at least I didn't passed out from having my ass filled with jizz, Lynn."

I growled, but calmed and turned around. I stretched my cheeks and showed her our brother's love juice right to her face.

"At least my brother came inside me and not you."

My body tensed as I gasped. Luan quickly planted her face in my ass and started slurping Linc's cum out of my hole. It was both surprising and exciting at once. The feeling of her tongue wiggling around inside brought surges throughout my brain while my face contorted in pleasure and shock.

Then she withdrew and leered while licking her lips. Rubbing her stomach, she grinned deviously as she lashed those cold, soulless eyes. She said, "Well, now all of Lincoln's love juice is inside my stomach."

I was about to yell at my sister for pulling such a stunt. However, I suddenly realized that something wasn't right. I looked around and Luan did the same.

"Hey. Where's Lincoln?"

 **Lincoln's POV**

Back in the present with everything now sorted out. You' all are now caught up with what's been going on and believe me, it was just as bizarre and brain-wracking as any sane person would try to comprehend what me and my sisters have done. For the next 20 minutes, I remained hiding under the table, waiting for the two to get tired and leave. Fortunately, they did.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in my pockets. I checked and saw that it was a text from Ronnie Anne, saying: _Hey, lame-o. Bobby and my mom are out. Wanna hang at my house?_

This was the perfect. I finally found a sanctuary to get away from my sisters. Clyde was spending a camping trip with his dads throughout the weekend, and everyone else I knew were too busy for me to hang out. Knowing that Ronnie Anne was available, I could hang out with her and not have the fear of getting raped by anyone else in my family. I quickly texted her back to accept her invitation and preceded to make my move.

I crawled out of the table and scanned my surrounding area. "Good. They're nowhere to be seen." I dashed towards the front door. Suddenly, something got the jump on me as I fell to the carpet. I turned and gasped from seeing Lynn pinning her knees on my chest. She had a crazed look in her eyes just like Luan and the way she gazed at me told me she was still hungry.

"Where do you think you're going, Lincoln? We still have some more fun to do." Lynn turned and shouted from the top of her lungs, "Luan! I found him! Hurry up, so we could get busy with him again!"

Lynn and Luan forming an alliance? Honestly, I did not see that coming. Luckily, I knew Lynn's weak spot, which I happily exploited. I reached my hand into her armpits and tickled her, moving her off while I watched her wiggle on the floor as she laughed like crazy.

"Hey!" no fare, Linc!" before she stopped giggling, I was already out the door and headed straight for Ronnie Anne's house.

"Lincoln Loud!"

I could hear Lynn's scream echo throughout the neighborhood. By the time I made it to the Santiago Residence, I could still feel the chill running down my spine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. it's me, Kman134 and i am back. sorry it's taking me so long to update but i had a very busy schedule with working on both Fictionpress and in my classes at Appstate University. i kept getting messages from people telling me to "pass my story onto someone else" and to "delete my account", which i tell them "NEVER!" anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter and if you get disturbed by the anal scene, then i regret nothing. next chapter will focus on Ronnie and Lincoln. also, since this story was written before Relative Chaos, i'm going establish this story in an alternate universe.


	6. Update

Hey guys. this is Kman134. winter break has begun and my college anxieties have faded. now that there is nothing distracting me, i can resume my work on the loud house fanfic. i also have some new fanfic ideas like loud house: Dead World, DC Reimagined, and also a new Adventure Time fic to replace the old one.

don't worry, the next chapter is coming right away. i've already gotten started and this is just to remind you that you don't need to keep asking me if i'm still writing or when the next one is coming out.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Lynn and Luan Third POV**

"This is all your fault!"

Lynn quickly tackled Luan to the ground. The latter did her best to push her little sister off, but to no avail.

"If you hadn't intervened and try to take Lincoln away from me, then he wouldn't have run off to God knows where!" the sports girl growled with gritted teeth.

Luan equally sneered. She flipped her sister over and got the upper hand while she retrained her. "My fault?! You're the one who scared Lincoln away with your sick fetishes!"

Unfortunately, thanks to Lynn's upper-body strength, she was able to push her sister off with her feet and sent Luan flying until she landed onto the living room chair. Shaking her head, Luan's eyes widened as Lynn sprinted towards her. It was like watching a freight train about to crush her and she couldn't do anything to avoid it.

Lynn wrapped her hands around Luan's throat and applied pressure, hearing Luan gasping for breath while staring at Lynn's furious glare. Luckily, she was managed to pry her hands off, but her narrow stare changed when she saw tears flowing from Lynn's face.

"You tried to take Lincoln away from me! He was my soul mate and was the perfect match for me!" Lynn grimaced. Her arms fell limp against Luan's body as she began to sob. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten over that jerk Francisco or I wouldn't have found someone to keep me from being so lonely!"

All the anger in Luan and Lynn has faded away. Only sadness remained in Lynn and sympathy in Luan. Taking a deep breath, Luan placed a hand on her sister's face and smiled warmly. Lynn was a little perturbed by this gesture.

"Lynn. It's okay. I understand what you mean. If it weren't for Lincoln, I wouldn't have dealt with my break up with Benny, especially when he tried to…do stuff I wasn't comfortable with." She nervously rubbed her arm while looking away.

After hearing that, Lynn couldn't help but feel guilty of almost killing her sister. In response, she held Luan in an embrace and then patted her on the back. "I'm sorry. I completely forgotten what that bastard Benny did. I mean, he seemed like a nice guy and just your type, but I didn't think he would be in the whole 'chains and collars' thing, though."

"You haven't seen when he wanted me to cosplay like a dog and give me a walk, or when he suggested on pouring hot wax on my body," Luan added humorously.

The two then began to chuckle loudly for the next four minutes, and then laughed all of their enmity away. What remained of the hostile air disappeared into a comfortable environment. Once they calmed down, they lowered each other's head, refusing to look at one another for a couple of seconds.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lynn asked.

Scratching the back of her head, Luan grinned half-heartedly as she looked up at her sister. She answered, "I don't really know. We both love Lincoln and want him to be our lover, but we can't just tear each other apart in order to ensure who gets him."

"What do you suggest?"

"I propose we form an alliance. If we join forces against those standing in the way of our target, then we would be powerful enough to take them down. That way, we can share Lincoln without having to tear each others' throats." Luan's smile widened. The amount of optimism she put into that deal was a sure win in Luan's book. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to prepare her for this response.

"No way! I don't want to share Lincoln!" Lynn's face turned red as she rubbed her arms together in embarrassment. "Lincoln is mine and the thought of another girl like you or Ronnie Anne just fills my heart with so much weight."

"Think about it, Lynn. Do you want to compete with Leni or Luna, especially since one has a big chest and the other has a big ass?" Lynn's face immediately dropped. She knew she could never compete with those two bombshells of sisters. So, she had no other choice.

She looked away while she raised her hand. "Fine, Luan. I'll give into your demands. So, let's do this alliance thing before my arm gets tired."

With a sly smirk on her face, Luan grasped Lynn's hand and gingerly shook it while Lynn glared daggers at her.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

 **Lincoln's POV**

"Marine squads deployed."

"For the Emperor!"

The sound of graphic violence and the sight of flashing cg lights filled the room as I sat next to Ronnie Anne. For last hour, my girlfriend and I were playing video games on her computer. It was called "dawn of War" and it was pretty cool as it was kind of like Warcraft in space. However, while she was really getting into it, I barely felt like playing at all.

"Yeah! Take that, you stupid orks! Kiss my Space Marine butt!"

Ronnie Anne cheered. She bounced in excitement while her Space Marine character's unit took out a Waaagh! Raid. However, she stopped and paused the game when she noticed my placid expression as I barely pressed any of the buttons.

"Hey, lame-o. What's the matter with you? Usually, you'd be dive-bombing orks with an inceptor squadron by now," she remarked with a worried look.

"Oh, sorry, Ronnie Anne. I guess I'm not really feeling well," I stated. I scratched the back of my head while I smirked innocently.

Arching a brow, she huffed and pursed her lips. From the way she glared, I could tell she was looking right through my weak façade.

"Alright, Lincoln. I know something is up. Ever since you got to my house, you've been moping around and acting someone had just died. Are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to get it out of you?"

Without a single warning, she leaped and tackled me onto her bed. I was expecting her to punch me in the stomach. Instead, I started to laugh hysterically as her fingers began tickling my sides. I was starting to regret showing Ronnie my ticklish side.

I waved my hand while tears trailed against my cheeks. I shouted, "Okay! Okay! I surrender! I'll tell you what's up! Just stop it before I piss my pants!"

After she removed her hands and leered back, I got up and started telling her everything and I mean everything from my sisters to the gruesome details done with them. Unfortunately, the more I told her, the more her expression changed from the helpful, yet annoyed, look into a disgusted and perturbed one.

She reached to her forehead and was quiet as she tried to comprehend the situation. "That's just…wow…that's just sick! Your sister did that to you? What the fuck is wrong with them?!"

My face sunk into my palms. I sighed loudly before proceeding to rub my temples. "I don't know. One minute we were just a normal family with it's own series of peculiarities and troubles, the next I'm forced into performing a threesome with Luan and Lynn while also giving anal to Leni!" I heard Ronnie Anne gagging at the end of the sentence.

Taking a deep breath, Ronnie Anne motioned over and gently caressed my heard. Something like that was unlike the girl. She flashed a gentle smile as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Hey. It's okay, Linc. Your sisters aren't here to hurt you." suddenly, her lips pressed against mine. It tasted like strawberries as we embraced in arms. When she pulled away, her face turned as red as mine. "I swear, I won't let them lay a hand on you. Not when I'm around."

I leaned forward and kissed her again, which took her aback a little with her eyes widening in shock. However, she didn't fight back. My tongue quickly penetrated her mouth, swirling around while fighting for dominance against her own. Reaching under her purple hoodie, I moved the zipper down and removed it from her persons. Then I reached down and slowly pulled her lavender top up. Suddenly, Ronnie's perked up and stopped me before I could precede any further.

"W-wait. My heart is not ready for this, yet?" Ronnie Anne was flustered while she trembled a little. She looked away from my eyes nervously with her hands covering her chest. It's not like she doesn't know what sex is since practically everyone around our age is actually doing it, but I guess compared to teens and adults, it takes us a while to contemplate.

Lifting my hand up, I placed it on her cheek and gently stroked it as I flashed a weak smile.

"It's okay. From my sisters, I have enough experience to know when to take things slowly."

"Somehow, hearing that worries me a little."

However, without warning, I proceeded with taking off Ronnie Anne's top, which hyped the girl in fright. Right before she could protest, my lips embraced hers' and calming Ronnie Anne as I heard her moan amorously while feeling her mouth vibrate. Leaning away, he looked and noticed that she was wearing a purple sports bra. This embarrassed the Santiago girl for the thought of me seeing her in such a device caused her cheeks to fluster even more than now.

"Wow. Didn't think you were developing so fast!" smack! Ronnie Anne raised her fist while knocking me off her bed. She fumed while she glared down at me.

Rubbing my right eye, I seethed in pain. I could feel a black eye forming around it.

"Yeah. I deserved that."

Climbing back up, my jaw nearly dropped when Ronnie Anne started to undo her bra, slowly removing it and showing me her mounds, presumably A-cup by the looks of it.

I moved down and suckled her tits.

"Linc! What are you…ah!" She sighed in delight.

My tongue caressed against her nipple while feeling Ronnie Anne's hands gripping the tufts of my hair before I proceeded down to her shorts and penetrated her sex with my fingers, rubbing them in and out with ease while I felt her getting even more excited as my fingers got wet.

She pushed me back while panting for a breather. "W-wait, Linc! Let me take my panties first!" after removing what remainder of clothing was left, Ronnie Anne lied down on her bed with her cheeks red and her legs open. Raising her hand sup in the air, she flashed a welcoming smile, albeit still looking as ashamed as possible.

"Come on, Linc. Take me into your arms and make me your woman. My heart is ready for your embrace." I don't know how she's able to say such a sentence. I'm guessing she might have either read her mother's romance novels (if she has any) or might have read something like that on the internet.

I leered down and held Ronnie Anne. Slowly, I entered her womanhood and moved in and out. Blood leaked from her pussy, symbolizing her becoming a woman. That only excited me even more. I increased speed as I thrust my hips. I cupper her left breast with my mouth and suckled her nipple, hearing her gasp loudly. it was sheer luck that no one heard that, or else Bobby or their mother would have stormed in and then heads would start to roll.

She hugged my head while biting her lower lip. Suddenly, I was already at my limit. "Ronnie Anne! Let go! I'm going to come!"

However, she wrapped her legs around my waist. I panicked. I tried to break free of her grip.

Then I saw her smile with blushed cheeks. She whispered into my ear, "It's okay. Let it all out. Mark me with your seed Lincoln." She really needs to cut back on the erotic stories.

With one last push, I unleashed my load, filling her up to the brim as we both moaned in ecstasy. At the end, we laid down side by side, holding hands while we gazed at the ceiling.

"So, what are you going to do now? You can't go back at home while your parents are still shopping, and you're not even packed for a sleepover at my house."

I turned and replied with panted breaths, "It's okay. By now, I think my parents and the rest of my family have come back. Hopefully, they haven't come back to a bloody mess with Luan and Lynn at each other's throat."

 **Luan and Lynn Third POV**

Right after the two sisters had forged their alliance, they hyped up when they heard Vanzilla pulled up to the driveway.

"Crap! Their back! Quick, we gotta get upstairs fast before they barge into the house," Lynn ordered.

Luan nodded. With lightning speed, the two dashed up and headed to their respected rooms, changing out of their provocative, and odorous, clothes and walked down to the couch.

"we're back!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. it's Kman134 and I am here with a new chapter of Loud House. sorry it took so long. a lot of things have been biting my ass in collage. worse of the all, my computer crashed when I was installing a new Mac OS Sierra and I had to get it fixed. luckily, I was able to recover my files. anyway, I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Luan and Lynn Third POV**

Lynn Sr. was the first to enter. Following him was his wife, Rita, and the other members of the Loud Clan. Lynn and Luan both smiled sheepishly as they played innocent.

"O-oh. Hey dad. How was the mall? I bet it was a Visa of a time! Get it?!" that wasn't her best worst pun.

Lynn Sr. laughed before moseying to the living room to put down his bags. Being one of the few people in the family that shared his daughter's sense of humor, he took delight while the others just groaned in annoyance.

He reached in and searched through his curios. "It sure was! I got this cool tie for my tie collection!" he pulled out and showed the girls what looked like a tie with zigzagging patterns the lit up in colorful lights.

Rita, on the other hand, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Honey. You really need to do something about that collection of yours. It's still taking up most space in the closet."

Turning her attention to the two girls on the couch, she placed a hand on her hip and smiled. "Did you two have a nice time?"

"We sure did. Luan, Lincoln, and me watched some TV and played a few games the whole day." With a wide grin, the young Lynn lied through her teeth. She managed to do it well, despite the droplet of sweat on her temple.

"So…where is Lincoln?" asked Rita. Her hands placed on her hips while her eye arched.

Luan and Lynn were starting to panic. Their minds were racing and were trying to formulate an explanation. They were desperate enough to pray mentally for a miracle, which is ironic for everything they had done, they were starting to doubt whether God would help them or not.

"He's at Clyde's house." They' all turned around. Holding up her phone, Leni moseyed into the house as she addressed the others. "He just texted me that he went to his friend's house and won't be back until six. I can't believe, like, you didn't know that Luan and Lynn. He totes told me he texted you two also?"

"Oh. Well, that's good to hear. At least he's having fun." Shrugging her shoulders, Rita proceeded towards the bedroom as she followed he husband. She popped her head through the doorway and looked at her daughters once more. make sure you text him to come home soon before it's time for dinner."

Leni didn't reply. She nodded her head and waved in compliance.

Luan and Lynn were alone with Leni as the others returned to their rooms. They were baffled. Leni was their rival, but she helped them come up with a cover story. They stared at Leni's cheerful smile as she waltzed up to them.

She leaned over. Her expression retaining its buoyancy. "Luan. Lynn. I know what you two did to Lincoln and I'm not going to hold it against you." The two cringed as beads of sweat fell from their foreheads. The blonde fashionista winked at the two as she giggled. "You know, if you want, we could share Lincoln and we could all be happy."

Right after she left, Luan and Lynn stared blankly at their older sister. The ditzy blonde that they thought wasn't much of a threat was more aware of what the two have been doing and such a revelation was greatly troubling for them. there was no other way out of it. The two only have one thing they could do.

Luan and Lynn's shocked expressions faded and was replaced with a scowl as they faced one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lynn?"

"Of course, I am, Luan. Once Lincoln returns home, we're going to make sure he understands pleasure of heaven on Earth. He will be ours and ours alone, even if the others will get in our way." A sinister grin formed on their face as they sauntered upstairs, getting everything ready before they can execute their plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys. sorry if this took so long and sorry if this is short, but I was having some major writer's block. Also, I'm beginning to lose interest in continuing this story. Tell me if you want me to keep going. if not, then I'll probably put this story up for adoption. Hope you enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Lincoln's POV**

I walked up to the front porch. I turned to the side and noticed Vanzilla in the parking lot. The rest of the family had returned but that didn't really calm me down one bit. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for what lied behind the door as I reached for the knob. I knew my sisters were waiting for me. However, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder and twirled around. Ronnie Anne was able to convince her mom for her to spend the night with me, which is why she was carrying her backpack over her shoulders.

"Hey…are you sure you're okay coming back in? I mean, with you sisters and their…obsessions?" Ronnie cringed as her imagination took her to a dark place. The thought of Lynn and Luan doing the unspeakable to their own brother made her sick to the pit of her stomach.

Grabbing her hand, I walked over and kissed my girlfriend's lips. I smiled and was delighted by her flustered expression. Ronnie Anne wasn't used to such a display of affection and was enough to make her feel embarrass. "Ronnie Anne. It's okay. With you by my side, I'll be able to confront this problem head on. Besides, I can't hide at your house for the rest of my life. My parents would get worried and it would only make the situation worse." Shaking the red off her face, Ronnie grinned and was understanding of my request as we walked up to the front door and reached for the doorknob.

Unfortunately, before I could open the door, it flew opened before them. Shock and dismay plastered our faces. Standing at the doorway, it was Lynn who grinned joyously from seeing me returned home. "Lincoln! It's about time you got back! Mom and dad were worried and asked why you weren't home. Luckily, Leni was able to lie and told them you were at Clyde's." I was confused. Leni was also one of them, which baffled me as to why she would help her "rivals". My thoughts disappeared when Lynn leaned over and whispered sinisterly. "Also, we have some unfinished business, you and me. I hope you took your zinc pills because I'm going to ride you…"

"Ahmm!"

However, when she saw Ronnie Anne, her face twisted with contempt. Her fists balled up from the anger that festered in her body.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne. I see that you came along as well," said Lynn with gritted teeth. sticking her hands in her pockets, she walked up to Ronnie Anne and I prayed to God that they didn't claw each other's eyes out. "So, are you staying for dinner or are you just going to walk away and head home?"

Ronnie Anne could sense the venom in Lynn's voice. She walked over and wrapped an around mine while flashing a wicked grin at her. The sight her getting closer to me possibly made Lynn's blood boil. "Yeah. Why not. If I stay for dinner, then I can keep a better eye on my little hubby. You wouldn't mine that, would you?" that was the first time she had ever called me that.

"No. not at all. In fact, how about after dinner, why don't you stay over and have a sleep over at our house. that way, you two can spent the whole entire night with one another." Although Lynn had a very convincing façade, I could see that she was choking down as much of the bile that was festering. It must have been toxic trying her best not to show her true colors.

Ronnie and I were hesitant at first, but we complied. Walking into the house, we moseyed our way into the living while hearing Lynn shut the door behind us. it was quieter than it usually was with the living room being completely vacant with the TV still on. that only amplified the ominous feeling that brought chills down my spine. It was the kind of scenario you see when you're in a horror movie like one of those splatterpunk films Lucy would force me to watch where we enter an unsuspected home and only find the residents' bodies stuffed in the basement or they're being prepared to be served as a main course (not like that's what's going on but it sure looks like it.) we were led further into the dining and the sight terrified me even more so. Everyone was knocked out with their face in their meals. Even Lily was passed out, which wasn't really a shock since she usually falls asleep after meals. Ronnie and I took a step back.

"Lynn. What is going on?"

We both turned. Wham! Ours bodies fell hard to the ground. Pain ruptured on my face as Ronnie and I passed out. it felt like hours had passed as darkness clouded my vision. my eyes fluttered open to a slurping sound and a strange feeling in my lower regions and when I woke up, I was surprised at the sight of Lynn wrapping her lips around my dick as she was blowing me off. She then stopped and noticed me staring at her.

She pulled away and smiled. "Good. You're awake. I bet this brings back a lot of memories, huh?" I was too weak to rebut that statement and couldn't even stop her as she went back to sucking me off. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to knock her off as I was tied to a chair.

I looked over her and saw Ronnie Anne in the same predicament. Tied up and gagged and fully conscious but fully naked and with a vibrator between her legs. Every time it vibrated, she muffled with her eyes rolling in ecstasy. then I noticed Leni and Luna tied up in the east and west. However, unlike Ronnie, they were wearing teal and purple lingerie respectively.

"Lynn. Please. This is madness." I pleaded. My face cringed as I felt my sister clenching my rode tightly in her fist.

"Quiet. We're doing this Lincoln and they're all going to watch." That was that. My sister had completely lost her mind and there was no use reasoning with her.

Suddenly, I heard the door opening and slamming hard. I turned and saw Luan with a sinister grin on her face as she moseyed in with a box in hand. "Good. He's awake. I'm sure lover boy is going to love what we go for him and his little girl toys." She dropped the box and what came pouring out brought shock and horror. Sex toys of all shapes and sizes were scattered all over the floor. there were different types for different functions and I was scared shitless to know what they were going to do with them.

"Hey, man. what's going on."

"Is it morning already."

Luna and Leni were waking up and when they noticed what was going on, their expression was just the same as mine.

"Dudes. What the fuck. Why the hell am I tied up!" exclaimed Luna. Her face fumed but became horrified when she looked at me. "A-and why is Lynn giving Lincoln a handjob?"

"You guys. Did I tell you that was happy to share Lincoln with you? Why are you doing this to us?" said Leni. Tears beginning to trail from her face, which shocked Luna and I from hearing it and even enraging Ronnie Anne as well.

"Who said we wanted to share, Leni? Lynn and I want Lincoln only to ourselves and we will take out any rival that dares cross our paths." That was the same sociopathic Luan that we only see on April Fool's Day. Honestly, I wasn't that surprise she would come out, but I was surprised that it was on this occasion. "Lynn. You know what to do."

The jock nodded and quickly removed her panties. She got up and dropped down on my rode. Her wet vag engulfing my cock with ease as she moved up and down, moaning softly before kissing me. I succumbed to the pleasure, returning her kiss and felt the world melting around us. then I climaxed straight inside her and felt her moving away as she presented her cum-filled pussy to our other sisters. Mixed reactions were met.

She walked over to Leni, grabbed her head, and shoved her mouth against her lower lips. "Go head, Leni. Have a taste of linky's goodness."

She resisted at first. Unfortunately, Leni gave in and I could see her head moving up and down. I watched Lynn moaned as she bit her bottom lips. I looked away in disgust but saw Luan untying some of the ropes on Luna's chair but kept her arms and legs bound probably out of fear of her escaping.

"Dude! This is messed up! You have to stop this Luan!" Luna tried to talk some sense into her roommate but, just like Lynn, it was fruitless.

Lifting her hips up, she removed the rocker's panties and presented her ass to me. then Luan walked over to me and unbind me but still kept my arms restrained. However, she removed the restraints on my legs and brought me over to Luna. I felt her hand embracing my dick, stroking my shaft and brought it back to life as it stood erect.

She grinned wickedly. "Alright, Linc. It looks like you're ready for some more fun. Let's show our older sister such pleasure."

"Please, Lincoln. Don't do this. you can't give into their play thing. I love you, but I don't want you becoming like them." With one nudge, she pushed me straight into Luna's vag, hearing her gasped as she took my whole thing. She turned to me with pleading eyes. Tears falling from her eyes. "If you're going to do it, then please be gentle about it."

My hips thrust as if they had a mind of their own. It felt so good and my mind was already going black while hearing Luna's cries echoing in my head. with one last push, I fired right into her. "Luna. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Lincoln. I'm not mad at you." It was all she could say. However, the way she refused eye-contact, I can understand why she would want to look at me. to be honest, I wouldn't want to look at myself either.

With warning or a break, Luan pulled me out and brought me over to Leni. Lynn had spread my older sister's legs and began rubbing her pussy, getting her ready for the next round. I was pushed right in. my face pressed into her breasts as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I looked up and see her smiling.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. Use me however you like. Maybe we can finally make our baby and start a family," she cooed. She made sure her voice was lowered as to not set off Luan and Lynn.

I suckled on her breasts. I came once more as my balls started to become sore. That was my limit and I was completely spent. Leni released me and I passed out onto the ground, taking heavy breaths while my vision started to fade. I saw Lynn and Luan coming towards me with Luan being the one to speak.

"Don't pass out on us Linc. We still got so much more fun to give you." The room grew dark while the sounds of maniacal laughter echoed the room. I thought it was going to end but it was only the beginning. The beginning of when my life became a living hell.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. this is kman134 with the last chapter of Forbidden Desires. Finally, this train wreck is over and I can move on with my life. if any of you are hoping for a sequel, then start discarding that thought because I am not doing a sequel. if anyone wants to adopt this story and write a sequel, I'll give you all permission. Anyways, hope you all like it and please give as many reviews.


End file.
